Widowmaker
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build Times & Repair Information History of Availability Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Widowmaker received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Widowmaker received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Widowmaker received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of''' Jan 08, 2014. *The ''Widowmaker'' received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of''' Oct 30, 2013. *The ''Widowmaker was introduced to the[[ Event Shop| Event Shop]] during''' Operation: Deadpoint. Additional Facts *The ''Widowmaker, as with all Unique Units, has its Production LIMITED to ONE. *The Widowmaker is accompanied by several''' Machine Gun Drones'. *The 'Widowmaker' will deploy replacement '''Machine Gun Drones' as they are destroyed. *The supporting''' Machine Gun Drones''' are able to target and fire apon any Aircraft in range. *The Widowmaker is Immune to the[[ Status Effects| Status Effects]] : Shock ( ) , Cryo ( ), and''' Concussion ( ). *The ''Widowmaker's extremely high health makes it a very good Baiting unit to draw fire away from other attacking units. *With a Range of 40 Suicide Bombers can be a big threat to the Widowmaker with a Range of only 20. It only takes approximately 10[[Suicide Bomber| Level 10+ Suicide Bombers to]] kill an unescorted '''''Widowmaker. *'Land Mines 'are very effective against the Widowmaker or any other high Health Unit due to the fact they cause a Percentage of Health Damage as opposed to have a straight DPS number. This means the greater the Health of the Unit the bigger the damage caused by the mine. *In Order to have a Level 13 Widowmaker the Player must be a Minimum of Level 31. This is due to the XP gained upgrading the required Buildings to the required Levels. *''PIxel Sheet Code : 57.v4'' Firsts & Records *'Event Shop First :' **''First Unique Unit to be introduced in War Commander. '' *'Event Shop Records :' **''The only Unique Unit to be offered as a prize during an Event that is not the Unit's Introduction or Last Chance. '' **''The most Special Events a Unique Unit was offered as a Prize - '' 8 Events In-Game Quotes Known Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Resolved Bugs : *Fixed an issue with Widowmaker audio. Forum Discussion Links : * Animated Photo widowmaker 360 deg view.gif|360 deg view Widowmaker in action1.gif|Widowmaker In Action 1 Widowmaker in action2.gif|Widowmaker In Action 2 widowmaker vs ewh.gif|Widowmaker vs EWH widowmaker vs hercules.gif|Widowmaker vs Hercules Widowmaker1.gif|Widowmaker Art Gallery Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Widowmaker-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description congratulations.PNG|Unlock Message Widowmaker-Lv01(WF-10)-Repair.png|Repair Time for Level 1 with a Level 10 War Factory Widowmaker-DeadpointBonus.jpg|Widowmaker Construction - Deadline Bonus Target Widowmaker-Lv01(WF-10).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Widowmaker-Lv02(WF-10).png|Level 2 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory File:Widow12.png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Video Navigation